


Rewrite The Stars

by yrrosoban



Series: Me & You (Ghost fic) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Baby Park Jisung (NCT), Best Friends, Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, First Love, Ghost Nana, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Sad Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to findIt's up to you, and it's up to meNo one can say what we get to beSo why don't we rewrite the stars?Maybe the world could be ours.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Me & You (Ghost fic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Before you guys get confused, yes it is me Nabo :p So don't worry about my work getting stolen <3
> 
> I haven't changed the story btw.  
> So.......... Enjoy readingggggggggg <3

"What do you mean he wants to talk with  Jeno alone?! There's no way I'll leave Jen alone with a ghost!"

Renjun's alarmed voice rung inside the room, as his grip on his husband's arm tightened more. Donghyuck sighed before he glanced at  Jeno , who was sitting beside  Renjun blankly sta ring at his & Renjun's intertwined hands.  Donghyuck pursed his lips in a thin line, when he suddenly heard the soft unknown voice again.

Donghyuck sucked in a deep breath.

"He said...he said he doesn’t mean any harm to you guys. He could never harm..."  Donghyuck paused before stealing another glance at  Jeno , " …. Jeno ."

Donghyuck saw how  Jeno froze on his seat, eyes widened slightly hearing him.

"But-!"  Renjun was about to protest again when suddenly  Jeno squeezed his hand, making him  look back at his husband with worries etched all over his face.

"I  wanna talk to him"

That's how  Jeno found himself alone in his son  Jisung's room after  10 min. It was hard to make  Renjun leave him alone with  the said ghost, who  Jisung claimed to be his best friend. Renjun was reluctant to leave him alone in the room, but soon he  agreed when he heard the desperate voice of his husband .

He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked around the empty room, in a futile attempt to see the spirit who wanted to talk with him. & when he couldn’t saw anyone even after a minute, he started to think they were scammed by  Donghyuck .... Until  h e suddenly heard a very familiar soft voice calling out his name in a soft whisper.

Jeno's head shot up , eyes wide with disbelief  as he desperately looked every direction to find the owner of the voice. Tears of desperation & frustration were clouding his vision when he found no one else there.  Jeno wanted to see him. He wanted to see the man behind the soft voice so bad.

"I'm just in front of you Jen."

A tear finally skipped down from  Jeno's eyes as he heard the voice again. Heart  hurting from the emotions that suddenly started  running  wild  in his whole being.

"J- jaem .. I missed you so m-much!"

A  choked s ob broke out from  Jeno's wobbling lips as soon as he said those words. He hid his face in his palms as he cried away. The grief of losing his  most important person hit him again after 8years like a storm. It had been 8years they fought that night. 8 years  since  Jaemin walked out of this  apartment crying. 8 years of  Jeno last seeing his  best friend, his soulmate. 8years of  Jaemin going missing.

Jeno never thought  Jaemin would come back to him after 8yrs. At least not like this.... Not like a wondering spirit of a dead person.

He wanted his best friend back, but not like this...never like this.

"How have you been?" 

Jeno stared at the white wall in front of him as  he tried to imagine  Jaemin leaning on it with one of his legs popped against it, arms crossed against his chest & with a  soft, fond smile on his face.

J ust like before.

"It...it had been tough.....without you at first. ”  Jeno started as he wiped away the tear stains  by the back of his hand. “ You know... How I was... I needed you on every step, every decisions... I needed you all the time. " Jeno lowered his head as the last line came out as a whisper.

"It was so fucking hard without you Nana. ”  Jeno felt his voice shaking. “ I was lost, when I couldn’t..."  Jeno felt his throat closing up on him again, "when I couldn’t find you anywhere ”.

Jeno let out a shaky breath as h e  remembered the past again.

"Y-your mom, me... We went crazy when you disappeared after...after that night. It was so fucking hard to live without you Nana…. So hard that I felt like giving up  everything " .

Jeno closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain even though it wasn’t  gonna work.

"But you managed. You managed so well without me & I'm really proud of you for that Jen."

Jeno could tell  Ja emin was sincere, his voice gave it away. It held the same excitement, same fondness for  Jeno after all these years...  Even a fter what  Jeno did to him.

Jeno nodded slightly as he looked downward.

"I guess I did. It wasn't easy coming back to our apartment knowing  you  wouldn't be here. So I left,  I l eft you behind  &……. moved on b y my own. Like a selfish person I am.”

Silence fell upon them as  Jaemin didn't reply. For a moment  Jeno thought  Jaemin left him, & almost panicked but  then suddenly  Jaemin replied in a whisper making  Jeno's heart bleed.

"I know... I saw you leaving..."

A wave of guilt & pain hit  Jeno as soon as he realized  Jaemin was dead by the time when he left Korea.  Jaemin had seen  Jeno leaving him alone in here.

"Y-you were...here? Then.. Why didn't you talk to me?! Why didn’t you stop me from leaving?!"  Jeno's voice was  getting louder with  e ach sentence as his sadness turned into anger. 

"If you'd told me I wouldn’t  have left  you here!"

"That's why  I  didn't tell you."

" Wha -"

"You can't waste your life for a wondering spirit Jen. You needed to move on without  your best friend . Without me."

Jeno knew what  Jaemin said was true, but still he shook his head in denial. He could've been here with  Jaemin all these years  if he knew .

Only if he knew.

"How can you say this?! I killed you! I killed you Nana! Why do you still care about me?! Why?! You should've stopped me, ruin my life!  You know I would've never cared about it if it meant I could have been with you Nana! "

Jeno was now standing, staring at the wall as his tears once again started to flow down his face. He stared at the empty wall, & guilt he carried for years was finally tearing him down. Heart being  ripped by regrets.

"If I  hadn't said those words to u that night ….  If I had stopped you that night... You would have been with me today... In flesh, alive. We could have been here today, trying together Nana... It's all because of me... Because  i was too selfish.  Beca -"

"You're wrong..."

Jaemin's voice was firm, but  Jeno could feel it was  l aced with sadness that  Jeno put him into.

"It was never your fault. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't love me that way I loved you. It was never  your fault that you never saw me more than a friend. & that night I walked away.... Because  I  was selfish... I thought if I stayed away....it'll hurt less. It was my choice to leave. & you decided to respect my decision. It's not your fault, it would never be."

Jaemin's voice was soothing, trying to make  Jeno understand it was okay,  Jeno wasn't at fault. But  Jeno couldn’t believe it.

"And I am actually glad that you told me right away that ……. there couldn't be.... an ‘us ’. I would ’ve  never  wanted you to force yourself to see me in a different way. I would have been okay with being your best friend I swear.  It would have hurt… of course… but we were more than best friends… We were like soulmates. So I am thankful that you didn’t force yourself.

& .... I don't regret confessing to you. I don't regret loving you. I loved  you until my last breath Jen. Like a best friend. Like more than a best friend. I  o nly regret my  idiocy to stumble upon in the middle of a busy road. It was me who was at fault for my death. It was them who were at fault for throwing my bloody breathing body into the lake in fear of getting caught"

Jeno felt his heart hurt like someone pierced a knife through it.  Jaemin did n’ t deserve it. He deserved the world. Not a death like this.

"So don't feel guilty. I was never mad at you. I was never upset at  you  for not being able to return my feelings. So don't beat yourself for it. & I am glad you decided to move away. Because look now ! Y ou've a wonderful husband & cute baby boy!" 

A small smile tugged on  Jeno's lips at the sudden shift of Jaemin's voice. It was now suddenly filled with excitement & fondness, unlike before which was calm & comforting. Such a  Jaemin thing. How much he missed this. How much  Jeno missed  Jaemin's mood swings.

"Your husband is  soooo prettyy Jen! I remember getting awestruck when he stepped inside this house with you & a n  excited  Jisung after him 6months ago." Jaemin's voice was now louder, filled with excitement.

Jeno sucked a huge breath at the information.

"You.... Were here?"

_ Please say no. _

"I never left  Jeno-ya . I never left after you decided  to move away. I did promise to come back here. Didn't I? ” Ja emin's voice was soft now.

Jeno vividly remembered  the moment.  Jaemin in front of the door ready to leave, but  Jeno holding his wrist asking desperately if  Jaemin would come back.

_ “Of course Jen… I'll come back…” _

& he did, but  Jeno didn’t notice.

.

"I had no where to go but here.  Not like I'd have voluntarily  left too. I decided to wait for you. Wait for a time, when we could talk again. So I was really happy when you came back here. Was more happy to see you f oun d someone you love. & Jisung …. Your kid.... I couldn’t help but to love him like my own. You know he wasn't afraid of me when he saw me! He even called me pretty!"

Jeno remembered his mom telling him, the first time he met  Jaemin was when they were 6 in front of their preschool , & he  had c alled the younger pretty .

Now,  Jisung too.

“ He talks about you a lot."  Jeno said with a small smile turning his head to his left, toward the series of  Jisung's drawings on the wall.  Jisung drew a lot of random things, some were boxes some were upside down trees, some were of his  favorite cartoons. & around 5/6 of them were  o f a stick figure with pink hair  drawn with pastels. All of them Had "Nana!" written beside the figure. "At first we didn't really gave him any attention when he used to talk about Nana, we thought it was normal for a 5yrs old to have imaginary friend." 

Jeno slowly walked  t oward the drawings before tracing the stick figures softly with his digits. 

"I thought h im  naming his imaginary friend  ‘ Nana ’  was a coincidence, but then he started to talk about u more. How you were always  smiley , how u always would listen to him,  how..you taught him a rhyme +that we never told him. He cried when we mentioned about pre school, saying he didn't  wanna go there. But then suddenly the next day he was very excited to  go to preschool,  to  make  friends . Why?"  Jeno paused for a few seconds, before he started again.

"B ecause his  N ana told him, he met his b est friend there. Nana told him, how it was to spend time with his best friend, how they would play all the time.”

Silence.

"& finally I  realized it was you. You were here.  & Jisung confirmed it when he suddenly screamed " Nana"one day  while watching our graduation photo. Si nce then I'd observe  Jisung talking with someone in his room, even though he was alone. I would hear him laugh at something, hear him argue with someone about strawberry milk."  Jeno chuckled remembering how animatedly  Jisung was trying make his invisible friend understan d th at strawberry milk was indeed tasty.

"You knew I was here...then... Why didn't you....." Jaemin's voice trailed off & Jeno gulped.

"I was afraid."

"What?"

"Afraid that... You hate me. Afraid you’ll leave me again if...if I try to approach  you. " His voice shook as he finally told the younger.

"I was afraid I was  gonna lose you again. So... I kept quiet. I was content with knowing you were here... I was content knowing about u from my son. I was content, that  i had  you back in my life in some way. So I never stopped  Jisung from being friendly with u . I never told him to stay away from you. I knew, you loved him. But...'"

Jen o t urned back to face the other, but of course he didn't know where to look for the other. He scanned the whole room once again as a futile attempt of finding his best friend. 

" Renjun .. He got scared... Scared that  Jisung was being possessed by ghost. That his " Nana" was  gonna hurt him. I tried  Jaemin , i tried but his love for his son was so much, that he refused to believe that u won't do any harm. And I lost too Nana ..  .I lost when  I h eard he was being called weird, & left alone in the school because all he would talk about is you Nana."

Jeno paused, trying to calm himself, to get courage for what he was about to say next.

Jeno closed his eyes & took a deep breath. He steeled his heart preparing it for the blow he was about to give  Jaemin , to both of them. H e finally opened them with all the courage that he had. His eyes were firm, but emotions were running wild in his dark eyes as he stared right in front of him.

"That's why  Donghyuck is here today. I sought his help...

To set u free."

Pause.

"To...make u leave Nana"

Silence is all that  Jeno found after he uttered the last line .

Jeno felt his heart beating wild inside his chest as bit his lower lip to stop them from wobbling. The last line, it left a bitter taste in his mouth, that he tried to gulp down a s he waited for  Jaemin to say something. Anything.

He w ould even accept it with silence if  Jaemin cursed him now for trying to throw the younger out from his life again, when all  Jaemin did was to wait for him for past 8years.

Jeno hands were curled into fists as he tried to stay strong. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened with every passing seconds of Jaemin's silence. Suddenly a fear settled in his heart.

What if... What if  Jaemin had already left... What if he left before  Jeno could  apologize to him. His strong facade started to crumble with the fear as his desperate eyes frantically looked all over the room for the umpteenth time.

As if he didn't knew he couldn’t see the younger.

"N-Nan-"

"I'll leave then"

Jeno felt the air inside his  lungs was k nocked out as soon as he heard Jaemin's small voice inside the room.  Jaemin was leaving. He said he'd leave  Jeno . This is what  Jeno wanted when he sought out  Donghyuck's help.

He was prepared to let  Jaemin go once again.

Then why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel like he couldn’t  b reath?

Why couldn’t he say a single word now? Not even a single sorry?

It was just like the time when  Jaemin first talked to him a while ago. He knew  jaemin wasn't alive. He knew,  because the first thing he did after coming back was to meet  Jaemin in the cemetery. It hurt like  like hell when he got a call from Jaemin's mom after the day he left that they found Jaemin's distorted body. He forgot how to function for days that time. It even hurt more when he found out it was  Jaemin , who was talking to  Jisung all this time. & it hurt him the most w hen he thought he was ready to talk with  Jaemin today, because even though he knew  Jaemin was dead, Jaemin's spirit talking to him made him realize  Jeno lost his friend forever.  The y didn’t make a mistake 8yrs ago & now th ere was no turning back

& now it hurt the same, he knew this was  gonna happen, but it still made him feel like he was drowning in the ocean & no one was there to save him.

Did  Jaemin feel like that too? When those monsters threw him in the lake?

"I'm not angry... Not mad... Just..." 

Jaemin paused as if he was trying to arrange his thoughts.

Jeno felt his tears betraying him again for the third time as he waited for  Jaemin to finish what he wanted to say. If this was the last time  Jeno could hear Jaemin's soft voice Jeno was  gonna make sure he'd listen to every bit of it & keep it in his heart for the rest of his life.

"I'm... Just a bit disappointed...that I won't be...uh...able to stay with you for a longer time. But don't worry! I do understand where you, & Renjun ... are coming from . & I care about  Jisung too. I want him to have a normal happy life too. & as much as I don't... I don't  wanna leave him,  i don't want him to be bullied or experience a sad childhood too. So yeah... I'll...go away..."

Jeno felt helpless, just like he felt years ago when he lost Jaemin for the first time. That time he had a choice, but didn't know what to do & let the boy leave with a broken heart. This time too, he had a choice, but he couldn't choose the younger, he couldn’t make the younger stay .

"I'm sorry"

Jeno's broken whisper was loud enough to express his unspoken feelings. It was enough to break Jaemin's heart, but  Jeno couldn’t help it. He couldn’t let  Jaemin leave again before  Jeno could  apologize .

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jeno tired to smile as he nodded slowly, "Anything Nana."

Then  Jeno waited for  Jaemin .

& after a minute, finally came Jaemin's question. A question that broke  Jeno's heart into pieces.

"Do you think.... In another universe, another  Jeno will fall in love with another  Jaemin ?"

Jeno's heart clenched at the hopeful voice of the younger. Did  Jaemin still loved him?

" Nevermind . I was  ju -“

"Yes."  Jeno breathed out. "I know. No, I'm sure. In another universe, another  Jeno is in love with his  Jaemin , just like  Jaemin is in love with  Jeno "

Jeno said it in one go. He felt his heart beat erratically as he waited for  Jaemin to say something. At that moment  Jeno wanted nothing more than to hug the younger. Tell him that  Jeno indeed loved him ,  a lot. Just the way was different.

May be.  Jeno wasn’t sure anymore.

Suddenly  Jeno felt his breath hitch as his eyes widened when he felt a sensation on his cheek. It was as if someone held his face softly, as if they were afraid to touch  Jeno .  Jeno felt his whole being shaken up as he felt the touch become less hesitant with every seconds. It was  Jaemin . His Nana, his best friend.  Jeno felt Jaemin's nimble touch on his face as  Jaemin mapped his face for one last time.

"Can I?”

Jeno shuddered at how close Jaemin's voice sounded. As if he was just inches away from  Jeno . & Jeno wanted to know if he was right, so he closed his eyes as the answer to Jaemin's question.

It was soft, like a feathery touch on  Jeno's lips. It felt so wrong,  yet s o right to  Jeno . It made  Jeno feel butterflies in his stomach. It made him feel something that he only felt for  Renjun .  Jeno never believed in God. But that moment  Jeno prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed, if there was any God above there, then may He let  Jeno see Jaemin for one last time . & praying that with a small hope in his heart he opened his eyes slowly.

Jaemin still looked pretty. He still had the fluffy baby pink hair that was messed up like  Jaemin just woke up from sleep.  Jaemin was glowing, like the ray of sunshine in the dark. His long eyelashes were fanned over his cheekbones as the lingering tears made the lining of his eyes glitter like diamonds.

Jeno closed his eyes shut as his hands automatically landed on Jaemin's waist, pulling the younger flush against him.  Jaemin gasped in kiss, confused & Shocked at the sudden change.  Jeno tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss & Ja emin complied. It was like a dream to  Jeno . A dream he had countless time but never acknowledged it. 

They broke the kiss after few seconds as they both opened their eyes.  Jaemin doe eyes were sparkling with tears as they locked with  Jeno's loving  ones. Seemed like  Jaemin finally understood that  Jeno could see him as he noticed  Jeno's eyes tracing every part of Jaemin's face before they locked with Jaemin's again.

"I love you"

A bright smile adorned Jaemin's face when  Jeno said those three words. & Na Jaemin's smile was contagious as always,  Jeno found his lips stretching into a fond smile as his eyes turned into crescents watching the younger in his arms smiling so bright.

Looking so happy.  Jeno felt content. With  Jaemin in his arms, saying those three words. It was like  Jaemin was the missing puzzle piece of his life.  Jaemin made  Jeno whole.

"I love you too Jen. I love you more.”

& at that moment  Jeno never wanted to let go. He wanted to love  Jaemin more. He wanted to convey the feelings he finally  realised he had for the younger, so that  Jaemin would know  Jeno did love him the way he wanted to. He wanted to shower  Jaemin with love & happiness he deserved.

But as always, happiness was never an answer or a solution for  Jaemin & Jeno .

For a moment  Jeno had forgotten that this moment was not  gonna last.

Jeno's smiled start to fade away as he stared at  Jaemin with wide panicked eyes. Jaemin's whole body was glowing bright as he started to fade away in thin air.

Jeno desperately tried to grab the younger by his waist, his hands. But suddenly he couldn't touch  Jaemin anymore. He couldn't feel  Jaemin anymore.  Jeno's hands went through Jaemin's fading body as he kept chanting 'Don't go' like a mantra.

“No ! Please! Nana! Don't go! Don't leave me!”

Jeno was desperate & begged the younger but  Jaemin was still smiling as he stared back at  Jeno , while  he was fading away in the dark of the night.

" Jeno-ya ... Let's meet in some other universe again, where there will be a 'Us'. 

We  will not forget each other, right?"

That was the last thing  Jeno heard before Jaemin's body completely melted in the air leaving no trace of his presence.

"I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live. No matter which universe it is Nana.

Let's meet again…  Next time I won't let you go so easily.”

Jisung c ried for days after losing his only friend. But  Jeno ... He made sure to be strong for his son, for himself. He told Nana's childhood stories to  Jisung every night , with a fond smile  every time . & Jisung listened them with awe.

Jisung learnt that his Nana went to a better place, so he can born again. M ay be as a butterfly  in this world  to fly around the small  garden that Jisung was  making with his Dad on the roof.  Jeno told  Jisung his Nana wanted to stay with him in a way so that everyone could see him. In that way his friends from school would know that  Jisung never lied.

& Jisung ... The innocent, clueless child believed his dad with a bright smile in the end.

"Let's go dad! We need to make the garden faster! Nana butterfly will be upset if we don't make one! Hurry! My Nana  will come back!"

Like this  Jisung worked hard with  Jeno to make the garden.

One day  Jeno woke up in dead morning hearing his 6yrs son scream asking for  Jeno to come out from the room.

Worried & scared both  Jeno & Renjun ran out of the room only to find their son jumping on the couch with a bright smile.

"Dada! Nana is here! He came back!"

Jeno wordlessly let his son drag him to the adjacent roof & Renjun silently followed them tightening th e  robe around his body.

The morning sun was glowing brightly on the mid sky, hitting Jeno with a welcoming warmth. It was then when  Jeno saw a butterfly with big pink wings on the very first flower of their garden.

Jeno felt tears stinging his eyes when  Jisung left his hand & ran toward the flower with  a smile that  his little boy had lost the day  Jaemin left them.

"Dada! Look! My Nana is here!"

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk.....
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
